


Hopeless

by btwkris



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark!Mark, F/M, I suck at titles, Insane!Mark, Oneshot, Violence, Zombie AU, they both die, they didn't know each other before the apocalypse, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwkris/pseuds/btwkris
Summary: In which Amy learns that not everyone may be who they say they are.





	Hopeless

It was like the world was trying to correct itself.

Maybe the apocalypse was for everyone to be cleansed off the earth, start a new age, and somewhere along the of way, someone screwed up. Now people we're still here, far after anyone ever thought they would be.

People did stupid things, and people died.

Sometimes you may think it as unfair, but you learn to accept that death is always around the corner, watching you. Waiting. You just accept that.

Even though it really is, so unfair.

Sometimes you just don't know who people really are, even though you may think you do, you don't.

How well can you truly know a person? Do you know what makes a person tick? What they desire? What makes them, them?

The answer is no.

Sometimes that can get you hurt, even if you don't want it too.

And sometimes it can break you.

Like it broke her.

How could she have known? There was no way of telling, or maybe she should've just watched more carefully or, done something. Anything.

Why? Why did he have to do this?

Why.

She followed him, willingly, out into the darkness of the forest as the bushes got thicker, and the camp grew distant. She remembered the camp lights leaving her vision, remembered the last time she ever saw the shadowy outlines of tents, gone. All gone.

Why did she follow him again?

Maybe it was because he mentioned this cool lake he found, or was it a cave? Some of it was fuzzy.

Why was she so stupid?

She looks back at herself, the memory replaying as she watches the scene play out like it had just happened.

He still smiled, he never stopped, he still laughed the same way she saw him many times before.

It doesn't change.

He started rambling about useless stuff, some of it doesn't make any sense. About how he wasn't always like this. He was a good guy. He never meant for this to happen. It was all his fault. That he never had a friend since the start of this, he never felt that before.

Told her that he doesn't feel. Didn't.

_What are you talking about?_

She had been confused, of course, and maybe even a tad bit concerned for him.

Then he started laughing, small little giggles, swaying on his feet slightly as he rubbed at his face. Were those tears?

He pulled something out, the silver point hitting against the moonlight, she could see his knuckles turning white from gripping the handle.

He apologizes, said he can't have this. Won't have this. That he hoped she can realize why he had to do this.

It goes fuzzy again.

She ran for awhile, took her about thirty seconds to realize she's going the wrong way, but she can't stop now. He's fast. Faster than her.

_Amy! Amy, come back! Amy!_

Then she tripped.

He's on her in a flash, holding her down, a rock had been digging into her lower back and breaking the skin. She cried out at the impact, tears had seeped out, a choked sob caught in her throat.

He said he's sorry again, he had kept apologizing.

She's shaking, shaking so badly and she hadn't even realized until now that she had begged. Begged for her life.

_It's okay, it's okay. It'll all be okay. I'm so sorry, Amy. It's not your fault. Please forgive me._

She doesn't want to die. She didn't want to die. She didn't. It wasn't her time. It wasn't. It hadn't been.

She had put up a fight, kicking and squirming and tried to get him off. He just watched her struggle, like it was nothing.

_Stop, Mark! Stop. You don't have to do this. Put the knife down! Put it down! Mark!_

The screaming wouldn't be heard from camp, they had been out to far, the sinking realization. No one was coming for her. Came for her.

Was she still crying as well? Every part of her ached with pain, emotional and physical. How could this happen? Had she done something to deserve this?

How does she explain what happened next? It just happened.

She felt the blade press and press and press, until it finally broke and pierced the skin. Did it happen fast? Or slow? How much did she bleed? How loud was she? Would zombies show up?

The blood had crawled up slowly and she gasped for the air she couldn't seem to catch, and the red substance filled her throat, and she couldn't breath.

_Shhh. It's alright now, it's alright._

It had hurt so badly. The worst pain she had felt in her entire life, the last pain she would have to feel.

He's killing her, he's going to leave her to rot, he's going to let her body be used as food by the undead.

_No, no, no, no, no._

She laid there for a minute, twitching and choking on her own blood as he leaned back, maybe to admire.

To watch.

_Mark._

He seemed to look down at her in curiosity, and he even brushes some of her hair from her face, his hands coated in blood.

Her blood.

The touch somehow managed to seem gentle and affectionate, as she laid there dying.

A look in his eye, something she hadn't seen or noticed before, that she couldn't describe.

_Please._

He leant down, a kiss to the forehead, a final goodbye.

For both of them, perhaps.

He ended up next to her, sprawled out onto his back, a knife length deep in his gut. What a twist. He probably hadn't been expecting that.

The end of the storyline.

Their storyline.

The moonlight is a beautiful sight, as the leaves shine with a coat of red on the dirt ground, as they lay there with no one around for miles.

It's so pretty.

Now she's stuck in between, watching her friends move on and continue. Slowly she will just be a memory.

Now she can think of where it all went wrong.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is something I just wrote quickly and it's not that edited either, but enjoy anyways! One shots are the only thing my lazy ass can ever manage. I'm still working on improving my writing, so yeah, take this. I was also super tired so errors may occur.


End file.
